水 mizu
by EyeoftheHurricane
Summary: Azula esapes from prison many years after the war ended. She some how takes over the Fire Nation, and plans to take over the world. With Team Avtar missing in action, who can stop her? Some ties to "Lengend of Korra." (Like Tenzin). Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**NAME PRONOUNIATIONS: Aara [A-R-UH}**

** Menawa [MEN-UH-WAH]**

** Feilynn [FAE-LIN]**

* * *

I was walking down to the beach with my two siblings. My little sister, Aara, smiled as we reached the water. "I'm so tired from training with Mom. Being a Kyoshi Warrior is cool, but it's hard work."

"So is earth bending." My older brother, Menawa, huffed. "I'm so sore. Toph is a crazy teacher."

"Water bending is tough!" I said. "But Aunt Katara is a kind teacher. I can hear Toph yelling from a mile away."

"I can, too." Aara laughed. "It's nice to relax."

"Yeah, but it's nice to have Aunt Katara and Toph here for a month. We really needed it." I said.

"Yeah." Menawa agreed. "My earth bending teacher taught the Avatar!"

"My water bending teacher taught _and _married him!" I smiled. "He's our uncle!"

"Oh yeah?" Aara smirked. "My teacher helped create _us_!"

"Yeah, let's not go there." Menawa said awkwardly.

"Agreed." I chipped in.

"Hey, is that a Fire Nation ship?" Aara asked.

I looked into the distance, where she was looking. "It is!"

Menawa looked closer. "I wonder if it's Fire Lord Zuko. We haven't seen him in a while."

Soon the ship pulled onto the beach next to us. "Why aren't they at the docks?" Aara asked.

"Feilynn," my brother spoke my name. "Be ready for anything. Something isn't right here."

A woman hopped off the ship and landed in front of us. She had the most evil smile I'd ever seen. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Menawa asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope." Menawa said.

The woman laughed. "I'm Zuko's sister."

"Azula." I growled. "I've heard stories about you, we all have. Leave, now. Or else." Okay that was a loud bark. I don't know if my bite's big enough to match.

"Leave?" She tilted her head. "I will when I'm done with my mission."

"And what's that?" Menawa questioned.

Azula's smile grew. "Well first, I escaped from jail, then I took down Zuko and his family, after that I took control of the Fire Nation. Now I'm here to take hostages. You three look like wonderful candidates."

My brother and I took our bending positions. Aara, still in uniform, took out her sword. "Leave!" She yelled.

Fire lit around Azula's hands. "I'll take you all down easily."

I pushed Aara back. "Run, go get Mom, Dad, and the others."

"I can fight!"

"Go!" I yelled.

Aara nodded and ran.

"Don't let her get away!" Azula yelled. Men jumped off the ship and chased after my little sister.

Azula fire blasted at Menawa, but he blocked it by lifting the earth in front of him. I took water from the ocean and surrounded myself with it.

"Benders." Azula laughed. "This _might _be a challenge."

"Oh, it will be!" Menawa yelled.

Azula then released a fire blast so powerful, it knocked Menawa's rock into him. He wasn't strong enough to hold it. She turned to me. "Surrender. Or end up like your friend."

"He's not my friend." I growled. "He's my brother!" I used my bending to create a protective water suit. "Water is the natural weakness of fire!"

Azula laughed. She moved her hands in a circle, pointing two fingers on each hand. "And electricity is the natural weakness of water."

My eyes widened. She was creating lighting. When I stopped bending or not, I would be struck. I threw and ice shield in front of me as fast as I could, but the lightning cut right threw it. All my muscles locked and I felt to the ground. My entire body was stiff, I couldn't move. Pain seared in my face, that's where she hit me. I was in too much pain to scream.

Menawa was just getting up when he saw me. He was afraid. And I thought he was fearless. The look in his eyes would've made me shutter if I could move. I was conscious just long enough to see him get struck.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke laying in the sand. I hadn't moved since I became unconscious. I saw Menawa lying across the beach. He was struggling to get up. Aara rushed over to him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't see me. "Menawa! Are you okay? What happened to you? Where's Feilynn?"

Menawa sat up, a large burn mark on his shoulder. "Azula. She struck me and Feilynn with lightning…Feilynn!" He voice was quiet, he was in a lot of pain. He pointed to where I was laying.

It was then that I realized something, I couldn't see out of my right eye.

"Feilynn…your face…" Aara ran over to me.

"Wa-ter." I weakly pointed to the ocean, and my voice was barely loud enough to hear.

Aara grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ocean. I pointed towards Menawa. She helped him over to. I created a healing pool in the water, where Menawa and I were laying. About an 20 minutes later we were fully healed.

"Your shoulder looks normal again!" Aara smiled at Menawa, then she turned to me. "And your face does, too, except your eye." She thought for a second. "Wait, I though lightning wounds scarred."

"They do." I nodded. "But Aunt Katara taught me a trick she learned a few years ago that heal them. But they have to be new scars or wounds, no more than a week old."

"Where's the ship?" Menawa asked.

Aara froze. "I don't know." She whimpered. "I couldn't find anybody. And I mean _anybody._ I think Azula took the entire island as hostages."

"The _entire island?!_" I exclaimed.

She nodded.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to save them. But how?" Menawa asked.

Aara squinted her eyes and looked to the sky. She pointed to the and incoming flying object. "That's how!" It was a flying bison.

The approaching bison soon landed. Our oldest cousin, Bumi, got off. "Azula. She was at our home. She took Dad. Where's Mom?"

I thought of Aunt Katara. "She took her, too. Azula attacked us, she took everyone." A tear ran down my face. I thought of my mother, my father, and Toph as well. And all of those innocent civilians.

"How did Azula get Uncle Aang?" Menawa asked.

Bumi sighed. "I don't know…I remember seeing Azula then being hit in the head. When I woke up, she and Dad were gone. Tenzin was struck by lightning, but Kya was able to heal him." Kya and Tenzin were our cousins, too. Kya was the second oldest, and a water bender. Tenzin was an air bender. Bumi couldn't bend, but he was becoming an excellent warrior.

"Same kind of thing happened to us." I said. "Menawa and I were struck by lightning, I was able to heal us both, except for my eye. And Aara was knocked unconscious."

"Where could Azula be heading?" Bumi asked.

Aara looked out toward the ocean. "The Fire Nation." she looked back towards us. "Think about it. Before I ran to find everyone else, Azula said something about taking over the Fire Nation."

"And we haven't heard from Fire Lord Zuko in a while." I added. "Aara, you have a point." I thought of our earlier childhood. I remember visiting the Fire Nation and playing with Zuko's daughter, and Azula's son. Azula's son, Keahi, was taken from her a few days after his birth. Zuko didn't want his nephew to grow up in a prison, so he raised him himself. Zuko's daughter was a few years older than us, but Keahi was my brother's age. Keahi, my brother, and Bumi were best friends. Keahi's father remained unknown.

"Then what are we waiting for." Bumi said. "We're heading for the Fire Nation."

We climbed into the saddle on the flying bison. Tenzin was holding the reign and Kya was sitting in the back.

"Tenzin!" Aara looked at his bison. "Is this Oogi? He's so big!"

"Yes." Tenzin nodded. "He grew up so quick."

"Did Azula take Appa?" I asked Kya.

She nodded. "I just want everyone to be okay."

"This will be a long trip. Whenever we land we should practice our water bending." I said.

She smiled and gave me hug. "Agreed. I'm glad at least you guys are okay."

"Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin commanded. Oogi slapped his tail on the ground and began to fly.

Aara had a curious look on her face. "Why didn't Azula take us captive?"

"Judging by her history," Kya began, "She knows we'll try to save everyone, and she'll think we're to weak to beat her. She left us for her own entertainment."

"She just wants to use us in her game." I added.

"Exactly." Kya nodded.

"She can use us all she wants." Menawa stated. "But we'll be turning the table on her, and bring her down."

A few hours later it began to grow dark. We landed for the night and set up camp. The entire night I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk.

I looked up at the half-moon. It's glow gave me power, but not as much power as a full moon. I walked through the dense forest and came across a pool. The pool was glowing brightly in the night. I heard it calling my name. It's soft whisper pulled me towards it. I touched my hand to the surface. It wasn't cool, but it wasn't warm either. It gave me feeling I couldn't explain. I closed my eyes and allowed it to take me. It pulled me under.

The world around me changed. I was suddenly standing upon a grassy hilltop. I turned to see a familiar man standing a few feet away, watching the sunset. He turned to me. "Feilynn."

"Keahi?"

"Feilynn. Run." He was crying. The hills behind him turned to flame. "Run."

"No! I can't run!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I reached to him. "I will not give up on the world!"

As I grabbed his hand, his face turned to his mother's. "Run!" She laughed. I immediately pulled my hand away. She continued to talk. "As you can see, or half see…" She made a reference to my newly blind eye, an injury that she caused. "The world will burn. Keahi will learn to follow me and be just like me. Then take my place as ruler when I die. He's already learned so much…" An image of Keahi flashed before me. He was creating lightning, and practicing firing it on painting of Zuko, his cousin, Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara, their kids, Toph, her daughter, Mom, Dad, and my siblings and I.

"No!" I screamed. I reached up and pulled myself out of the pool. I crawled onto the shore and cried, looking up at the now cloud-covered moon. I eventually cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I found her!" I heard Aara yell.

I opened my eyes and lazily looked up. Aara rushed to my side. Kya quickly followed. "Feilynn! Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you!"

I sat up and put my hand on my head. I saw Menawa running towards us, Bumi and Tenzin right behind him. They were about to run through the pool. "Stop!" I yelled, suddenly wide awake.

They ignored me and ran right through the small pool. It was merely a puddle.

"What?" I shook my head, I was really confused.

Menawa kneeled next to me. "Feilynn, what happened?"

I breathed heavily. "Last night…the pool…I fell in…Azula…Keahi…all of us…" I could barely speak.

"Feilynn, you're going into shock." Kya said. "Take it slow. Here, have some water." She used her bending to take some water from the puddle.

"No!" I screamed. I pushed her away and stood up. I turned and ran. I wanted to get as far away from that dark pool as fast as I could. Not very far away, I began to hyperventilate and I fell to me knees. I put my hands on the ground for more support. I felt my cheeks swell, and tears stream for my eyes.

"Hello there." I heard an evil, familiar voice say.

I looked up. "Azula?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "This can't be happening. It can't, it can't, it can't!"

"Oh but it is!" she laughed. "Why don't you stand up and fight me?"

I looked her in the eyes. I slowly stood up, my breathing calmed. "If you want me to be part of your games, then fine!" I raised my fists to fight.

"A fist fight? When not use bending?"

I stepped back. There was a small stream near by, I could hear it, and she could, too. "No, no, no!" I put my head in my hands.

"Leave her alone!" My siblings and cousins were behind me.

"I'm sorry, but she's mine now." Azula smiled. "Keahi needs a live target to practice with anyway."

"No!" I yelled. She smiled and ran, and I followed without thinking. She ran right towards the small stream. She stood in the middle of it.

"I'm completely vulnerable. Standing in your element." She laughed.

My body riddled with fear. I stepped back, tripping over myself and fell.

"What's this?" Azula tilted her head. "A water bender afraid of water? How amusing." She created an impossibly large wall of fire around us. "It's time for us to go."

I sat there and cried. I felt like a little kid again, so helpless and weak. But I wasn't a little kid. I stood up again. "I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

"I'm glad you said that." She laughed. "Let's make this quarrel a quick one." She waved her hands around. She was creating lightning.

I wasn't going to let her win, not again. I dodged her first strike, but barely. She waved the lightning around her, like deadly, dancing ribbons.

She smiled and struck again. I was too slow. The strike hit me right in the heart. I fell to the ground, barely breathing. I was going to die. I knew that this was the end. I was failure.

I woke up, surprisingly. I was in a cell. _How did I survive that? _I opened up my shirt. Someone had treated my wounds, I was wrapped up. I closed my shirt and looked around. No one else was in here. I tried to stand up, but I was too weak, I collapsed under my own weight. The cell door opened and a guard threw Fire Lord Zuko in. He fell to the ground next to me.

"Feilynn?" he looked at me. "Is that really you?"

I nodded.

"You're so grown up…but you're eye…what happened?" He sounded weak.

"Ask you sister." I muttered. "There's no scar, but it's obvious I'm half blind."

"I hate my sister. I don't know how she got so powerful." He sounded defeated. He has given up.

"Who healed me?" I asked.

"Katara. She was hear a few hours ago when you arrived."

"You've seen her?" I felt a glimmer of hope.

Zuko nodded. "But only her, I haven't seen anyone else."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My temporary fear of water had already faded. I needed to escape. I gathered all my strength and stood up. I remember what my aunt had taught me about water. It could be found everywhere, even in mid-air. I focused all my energy to my fingertips. I felt water gather around my hand.

Zuko was watching with amazement. "I've never seen that happen. Though I've seen Katara blood bend…that's pretty scary."

"Aunt Katara taught me this trick." I said. I continued pulling the water out of the air. Within a minute, I had enough to fill a small glass. "We're getting out of here." I used the water to cut the lock.

Zuko sighed. "I'm not."

I turned to him. "Why not?"

Zuko's eyes filled with sorrow. "Azula took my daughter somewhere else. If I escaped, she would kill her without hesitation."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Be safe." Zuko gave me a slight smile. "If you anything like anyone is your family, you will be tough to be."

"Thank you." I smiled back. "Goodbye." I turned and ran down the hall, still holding onto the water. I ran into a large, open room. The door slammed shut behind me. I was trapped.

Thick smoke filled the far side of the room. As quickly as it came it filtered out. Keahi was standing there. He had a look in his eye I've never seen before…except in his mother's….

But there was something else as well. There was fear, and sorrow, and something else I couldn't read…

He attacked me.

"Keahi! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Surrender or pay the consequences!" He continued his attack.

The air in the room was hot and dry. I might be able to pull a drop out of the entire area. Katara taught me that water was everywhere there was life, whatever had life had water. _I've never seen that happen. Though I've seen Katara blood bend…that's pretty scary. _I remembered Zuko's words. Aunt Katara had told me that story, and the story of the blood bending witch. I couldn't tell if there was a full moon, that's the only time a water bender could blood bend, but I didn't care. I had to try. I dropped the little water I had left and pointed my hands at Keahi. "After watch you've done today, I'm not sorry." I felt immense power run through my body and out my hands. Keahi froze, unable to move his body or bend fire. I thrust him to the ground and held him there. That's when I heard it.

That's when I heard a soft, muffled "run" escape from his lips.


End file.
